mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
September 14, 1978
174. Ghetto Gang (w/ Boss Crump) (#8) vs Jason James & Mr. Tennessee (#7) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Both tag teams proved to be forces to be reckoned with in the MVW. Tennessee had one of his best matches ever here. But Chad proved to be the quickest thinking wrestler as he burned Jason with a fireball and got the pin. :Decision: Ghetto Gang (pin), 13:20 (20-minute time limit) 175. No-Disqualification Match: Argonauts (w/ Jason James) (#3) vs Canby Twins (w/ Mark Brunson) (#5) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Once again, these two met and raised the bar on their feud. Coming off two double-disqualification matches the previous week, all four wrestlers were anxious to get back into the ring with each other. Jason and Mark faced off at the beginning of the match. Jason talked Mark into a no-disqualification match. This brought an entire row of ringside chairs into the ring as all six men (managers included) were clubbing each other over the head with them. Travis got the pin over #2 after a double back suplex onto a chair. :Decision: Canby Twins (pin), 14:57 (30-minute time limit) 176. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (w/ Boss Crump) (#7) vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (w/ Jessica) (#9) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Dominic tried to overpower Seth, but Seth continued to keep moving throughout the match. Dominic did gain the advantage at the five-minute mark and went for the Disco Fever, but Seth shoved him off the top turnbuckle. Dominic hit his head hard on the mat. Seth crouched on the turnbuckle waiting for him to get up and came off with the Sensational Sunset for the pin. :Decision: Seth Greeley (pin), 6:04 (15-minute time limit) 177. 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (w/ Amy Andrews) (#4) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#6) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Xavier took charge against the owner from the opening bell. He focused on Arnold's right ankle and knee that had been injured during the brawl at the end of last week's card. Xavier gained the victory with a figure four leg lock. :Decision: Xavier Cross (submission), 5:56 (15-minute time limit) 178. Grappler (#3) vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#5) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Grappler does his best to make sure he and Nate put on the best wrestling match of the evening. Grappler used his amateur wrestling ability to keep the pace slow. Nate's edge in experience carried him quite a bit in the match. Grappler made sure that he earned everything he got, including the pinfall. :Decision: Nate Harris (pin), 28:49 (30-minute time limit) 179. Mississippi State Heavyweight Title Lumberjack Match: Al Madril (#1) vs Mr. Mississippi (#2) (champion) - Match Text :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Al and Mississippi both came out and said they were disgusted by the way their last two matches had been stopped because of outside interference by most of the roster. They called Arnold out and requested the match be changed to a lumberjack match. Arnold invited the rest of the roster out and everyone surrounded the ring. ::Although Al and Mississippi thought this would be a good idea, the end result was the same. A brawl broke out at ringside between the Argonauts and the Canby Twins. Xavier and Seth got into it with each other and ended up in the ring. Moreland had no choice but to call the match once again. :Decision: NO CONTEST, 5:23 (60-minute time limit) Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory